It has been estimated that the Internet of Things (IoT) may bring Internet connectivity to 50 billion devices by 2020. For organizations, IoT devices may provide opportunities for monitoring and tracking other devices and items, including IoT devices and other devices. Communications with the devices will often use low bandwidth communications that are license free, but limited to a particular duty cycle, for example, limiting the total communication time that may be used during a certain period. The limitations on duty cycle and bandwidth may lead to the loss of data from IoT devices.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.